Two Mistakes Were Made
by kittiesth
Summary: Itachi never was a cold hearted man and Mizuki knew that best of all...or so she thought. Is he still the man she once knew or has years of exile made him true to his lie. this is my first fanfic and is rated M for future chaps. Itachi x OC revisions made
1. Epilogue

ok ok so i didn't put this in here before because i was just hoping that people would review me if they felt like it. but now i'm asking you too cause it would help me to write a better story. and what is an auther without support from a fan base you know. so if you have any suggestions or anything for me i would love some input from you the readers. thanks and also in case i need it i do not own naruto or any of the characters from naruto i only claim ownership of my orig characters. thanks again everyone who has read so far.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Mistakes Were Made

Itachi & Mizuki Uchiha

What happens when it's discovered that Itachi spared not just his little brother but also his lover? Will they ever be able to find love again in a world that believes he is a ruthless killer and assassin? And who is this woman? What is her role in the fate and destiny of Itachi, Sasuke, and the Uchiha Clan?

Written by KittieSTH

Epilogue

16 years prior to the start of Naruto.

On a perfectly beautiful summer afternoon in Konoha faint cries could be heard throughout the hospital. I'm the maternity ward in a small room down the hall and to the left lye Mikoto Uchiha. This was their first child, and she was scared and in hordes of ripping pain. Fugaku paced the halls outside his wife's room awaiting the news, would the Uchiha heir be born on this day. He prayed and beads of perspiration ran down his temple.

Finally just twenty minutes later, after pacing for nearly 12 hours, her shrills of pain ceased. Tow nurses left her room covered in blood and told him it was sage for him to see his son now. A huge sigh of relief escaped his clenched jaw, "a son, an heir…" he thought. He walked in and saw his heir for the first time. The child lay sleeping on his mother's breast, both exhausted from the 12 and a half hour ordeal. Mikoto softly stroked the child's soft full head of raven black hair. Fugaku analyzed the boy's face, "he has kind of a weasel's face, have you named him yet." "No, but I thought of a good strong name for the future leader of the Uchiha clan, Itachi."

It was just a few months later they were back down that same hall, pacing outside that same room on the left, waiting for another child. Mikoto paced this time, Fugaku holding Itachi, while she awaited news of her best friend and neighbor. Konoha was lightly blanked in pure while snow, the first snow of winter and the first the village has seen in a long time. Mai had gone into early labor and her husband wasn't back yet from his A-ranked mission. Mikoto was all she had right now.

Finally after a mere five hours the doctor emerged from the hospital room. He was wiping his hands clean and began asking for the father. Mikoto stepped up, "he's still on a mission, and we are who's here now." The doctor sighed and began explaining some complications arose that required them to perform and emergency C-section. Mai's placenta had detached from her uterus and ruptured and the fetus had begun to suffocate. This is what triggered the early labor. They had tried to deliver the baby naturally not wanted to risk exposing Mai to infection. But during her delivery the umbilical cord wrapped around the babies neck. Natural birth was no longer an option and with the babies failing vitals they had no choice but to do surgery there and risk infection or end up killing them both. However at the end of it all they successfully delivered the child, now know to be a beautiful little girl, and both mother and child's vitals returned to normal.

Mikoto let out a huge sigh of relief. She stayed with Mai helping her take care of the baby girl; she had decided to name Mizuki. This was the first time the two children would meet since Fugaku couldn't care for Itachi on his own. Itachi would sit up on the bed and try and pull Mizuki's curly hair. She would cry and the women would smack his hand away causing him to cry too. This was something that would carry on for most of their lives. But he was always there for her and was always her friend and protector. Mizuki's life would be much like her troubled birth. Filled with pain, suffering, illness, and bloodshed but Itachi would always be there to tug on her hair and bring her back from the brink.


	2. You Raise Me Up

i do not own naruto or any of the characters from naruto except for my orig characters. again i would like to ask the readers of my story for some input and advise on improvements or suggestions. so please review me and all i ask is don't be mean to me. i'm a budding auther and constructive critisism would nice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: You Raise Me Up

Itachi and Mizuki grew up together over the years. Itachi every year older began to look more and more like his father. Meanwhile Mizuki was like no other Uchiha ever seen before. She had long curly plum black hair that cascaded well past her shoulder blades and deep plum colored eyes that were almost hidden behind ridiculously long lashes. Her skin was as fair as the snow fall on the day she was born. She was usually taller than most other girls her age with a lean slender yet toned build.

Throughout their years together Itachi tried in vein to hide his affections for Mizuki. He would always catch himself doing things that were from when they played as children. Like whenever she would fall down or the other kids would pick on her and make her cry, Itachi would be there to beat them up and then offer her his sleeve to dry her tears on. When they started school together they would train and do their homework together, and whenever her hair would fall out of her ponytail he would always stop everything, give the strand a tug, and then place it behind her ear and smile at her. While in the academy together he would get ragingly jealous of the other boys that would openly show their attraction for her. She would always use the same empty smile and tell them she just wasn't interested and she needed to focus on her studies. She didn't mind that thought because she constantly studied with Itachi, and he didn't know but she really liked him only. This was because whenever she would try and talk to him about he was so intimidating to her that all she could do was twirl her hair around her finger and talk about something completely random. He had always thought this strange because she didn't act that way when she talked to the other boys in class. He thought maybe it was something about him, but couldn't quit figure it out. It would take him a few more years before he would understand girls enough to know why she acted that way around him only.

Itachi was a natural born ninja and techniques came easily to him, but no matter what she wouldn't be left behind by him. Her whole life had been spent at his side and even though they were older now she still refused to let anyone else take her place. She would study night and day for exams, but she still wanted to make sure that she never out shown Itachi. He was the clan's future heir, and certain things came natural to her as well but she felt it was her place to make him look better. So it was only natural when they graduated the academy and became genin that they were on a team together. Everyone knew how well they worked together, she had the best chakra control and he was the best in their class with techniques and jutsu. Her mentors and Itachi all knew that one day if she worked at it she would be a great medic-nin.

At 7 years old Itachi had the shock of his life thus far, an addition to the family would be coming. As soon as Sasuke took his first glimpse at the world Itachi immediately fell in love with him. Sasuke just looked up at him and smiled and reached his hand out instinctively to hold his brother. It was beautiful and Itachi finally felt like there would be someone in the family that wasn't just looking at his potential, but at his character. It wasn't long and Mizuki loved Sasuke too. Not long after Sasuke was born Mizuki was also expecting an addition to her family. Nine months later she was at her mother's side welcoming her little brother to the world. This time her father got to be there for the birth of one of his children. They all agreed and named him Kenji. Life went on and for a while they all lived together happily. But like all things in life happily ever after doesn't happen till the end of the story and with all this success in their lives they naturally felt that some storm was brewing and heading their way.

It wasn't long and Itachi and Mizuki were now both 12. They had passed their chuunin and jounin test and were both about to be indoctrinated into the ANBU black ops. Itachi quickly made captain in ANBU and Mizuki now his answered to him. They had grown up together for 12 years now and still Itachi was no better at speaking with Mizuki then when they were infants. He maintained all his same mannerisms with her though. If she fell he was there to make it better, and now when he would replace her fallen strand of hair behind her ear he would brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. This would make her flush and turn red; she would instantly have to turn her face away from him so he wouldn't see. His father would notice this and tell his son he was being foolish and revealing weakness, but Itachi didn't care. Weakness or not he would always be there to protect Mizuki of that he was sure. Today he decided would be different from the rest they have shared together thus far. Enough time had been spent with him being to afraid to tell her exactly how he felt about her. Today would be the day he would tell his secret crush how much he cared for her and how beautiful he thought she was, and hopefully he would get to ask her on their first date.

Mizuki uh…hi how are you doing?

I'm fine thanks Itachi. "She waited while he scratched his head seemingly looking for something to say."

Um do you want to ask me something Itachi you're acting kinda weird. "giggle"

"Her laugh was so cute it made him blush." Um yeah I um wanted to see what you were doing this weekend. Since we have some time off that is.

Oh nothing yet I guess I kinda forgot about it. "giggle" Why do you ask?

Hehe um yeah I ask cause I.. I.. I guess I wanted to see if you would have dinner with me um Saturday night and maybe go see that new movie that just came out. "Oh god what if she say's no I'll be so embarrassed."

Why Itachi Uchiha are you asking me on a date?

I know you usually tell guys no, but I just thought since we don't have school anymore and there was some time off……

Itachi I would love to have dinner with you. Next time though don't take years to ask me out. I'll see you at 6 o'clock then. Is that good for you?

Yeah yes 6 is great. "He sighed in relief that was way easier then he thought it would be. What did she mean don't wait years to ask her out again. Had she been telling those guys no all this time waiting for him to ask her?" I can be such an idiot for a genius sometimes.

Mizuki walking home with a skip in her step today, he had finally asked her out on a date. She had been waiting for this day since their academy years together when all the other village boys started to notice her and ask her out. None of them were Itachi though and he was all she wanted. She quickly ran up to her room started blasting her new favorite C.D. and began looking through her closet trying to decide what to wear on her very first date. She called down to her mom who came running up quickly expecting to see her daughter bloodied and injured. What she saw was much different; Mizuki was on the floor of her closet crying.

Dear what is wrong?

I finally got a date with Itachi and have nothing nice to wear? "Sobs" Mom what am I going to do?

I know we'll just have to take you shopping tomorrow. How does that sound sweety?

Really mom that would be so great. "She began to jump in the air for joy and ran to her mom and gave her a huge hug."

What's going on up here? I heard a ruckus. "Mizuki's dad came running up to make sure his girls were ok."

Hunny your beautiful daughter has her first date this weekend with Itachi Uchiha. We were just deciding that she doesn't have anything appropriate to wear.

Well why don't you girls go shopping tomorrow then. Although you know I think you would look beautiful in burlap sac sweety.

That's such a dad thing to say, but thanks dad mom and I already decided to go shopping.

They all hugged and went down stairs to have dinner and talk about how Saturday would go. Of course Mizuki's father was a traditional man and would require Itachi to come in and have a "chat" with him about his intentions. Mizuki begged him not to take it too far and not to scare Itachi. After all even though they have known each other since they were born her dad was often on missions and hasn't spent hardly any time around Itachi really. They all decided that was okay and her father decided he was a good enough man to take his daughter out; he was an ANBU black ops captain after all and they had always been on teams together and kept Mizuki safe. The next morning came and the girls got up early and got ready they left and had breakfast out leaving a note for her dad to "fend for himself" and that they would be back in time to make dinner. While they were out they encountered some of Mizuki's girl friends from the academy. They stuck together and helped her find the perfect outfit. It was an angled lavender spaghetti strapped dress that came up high on her left thigh and down to her right knee. She also bought a pair knee high black leather high heel boots and a silver necklace that was three circles spaced equally by silver chain that wrapped around her collar bone.

They got home early after having great success finding the right outfit. She showed it off to her dad who was just a little worried that it was too revealing for a young girl. Mai assured him that it was ok and that their daughter looked so beautiful in it. Her mom got right to making dinner and they talked a little more on how tomorrow would. Itachi would get there at 6 sharp come in sit at the table where they would have some tea together. When they were finished Mizuki's dad would excuse the girls and have his "chat" with Itachi once he was satisfied they would call the girls back in and mom and dad would walk them to the door and announce that Mizuki had to be back by 10 and no later.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough for either Mizuki or Itachi. He had gone through much of the same preparations as his date, but his mom made him do this. They had got him some nice black slacks and a dark plum colored button up shirt with a black blazer. Itachi's mom doted over how handsome he looked and Sasuke was running around the house making fun of him. Fugaku was the only one not so excited he thought his foolish son was wasting his time indulging in trivial things, but when the time came he still saw him off and told him to behave and be respectful to Mizuki's parents.

Mizuki's mom had done her hair for her and her make-up while Kenji was running around the room. He was almost as excited as they were. She was still young so her mom didn't want to over do it, after all young men don't like too much make-up. She just did some light shadow work to her daughter's upper lid to play up her eyes, some black massacre, and a light pink lip gloss. Mizuki had her usually curls of plum black hair down with a few pieces shaping her face. It was a contrast to how Itachi usually saw her with her up and out of her face. Mai placed the necklace they bought the day before around her daughter's neck when a light rapping on the door could be heard from downstairs. Kenji ran downstairs to go greet Itachi ahead of Mizuki and their mom.

Don't worry girls I got it. "Mizuki's dad yelled upstairs." Kenji, go to your room ok. "The boy did as he was told." Hello Itachi it's nice to see you again, please come in they will down in a second.

Thank you ser, it's good to see you too, are you glad to be having a break from missions for a little while?

Yes I suppose. It gives me more time to spend with my family, but every shinobi I guess gets restless after a while.

Yes I suppose so.

"Mai came down the stairs first followed closely by Mizuki. Itachi watched and his mouth almost fell open at the sight of her. He always knew she was very pretty, but he never thought she looked anything like the beauty that stood in front of him now. He caught himself and quickly handed her some lotus blossoms he had picked up on his way over. He remembered they were her favorite even though she had only seen them in books. They don't grow in the area well, which is why when he saw them he had to get her some it was a rare opportunity."

Here I found these in the flower shop on my way over. They don't grow around here so when I saw them I remembered that you liked them.

Thank you Itachi that's so sweet I've only seen these in books. I was beginning to think they didn't really exist.

Alright kids why don't you come in and have some tea real quick. "Mizuki's mom kept to their plan arranged yesterday."

Of course our reservation isn't until 6:45.

They all sat around the table Mizuki taking a seat next the Itachi across from her parents. Mai served them hot chai tea and Itachi being the well mannered man that he is graciously accepted and drank it all. Once they were all done her dad moved into his part in the plan.

Ladies won't you please excuse the two of us for a moment.

Of course dad, but remember….

I know.

It only took a few seconds and Itachi and Mizuki's father were no alone in the dining room.

So Itachi I trust you knew this part was coming when you asked my daughter out tonight.

Yes of course ser.

Good then I don't need to remind you that Mizuki is very precious to us and her well being is our top priority.

I understand ser. Mizuki is very precious to me as well I would never let anything ill happen to her not on my watch. We've been on teams together for many years and I take it very serious to keep her safe.

Good well I believe you and you have done a wonderful job. You two have been on some very dangerous missions lately and she never comes home with so much as a scratch. I look very highly on that. I think you're a good man Itachi and an even better shinobi. You'll make a great clan leader one day I'm sure of it.

Thank you ser, I hope Mizuki will still be apart of my life for that. If I may say so boldly.

You may, okay girls I think it's time we let them get going. I don't want to be the one to make you late.

Itachi stood and bowed respectfully and thanked them again for the tea. Once the formalities were done they were off and out the door. Her parents watched at the door waving until they were out of site. Mai took the flowers Itachi had gotten and promptly put them in some warm water. Her husband came up behind her and hugged her gently and released a sigh. They grow up so quickly they both thought in unison.

I hope my dad wasn't too hard on you. He can be over protective sometimes.

No he wasn't hard at all. I was expecting it anyways. I supposed any good father would have done the same.

"giggle" I suppose so. So where are we going if I may ask.

You know that new place that just opened in the village, it's known for its foreign food? Well I though we might try it out. See what all the fuss is about I guess.

That's sounds great I've been wanting to try it. I love to try new things.

They got to the restaurant on time and the hostess quickly sat them. They had a quite booth to the left in the restaurant with windows behind them. The view was beautiful they could see the streets lit up and festival banners all around. There were a few people walking around outside, and they were all mostly couples holding hands and smiling. They chatted idly about things like there missions together, their childhood, their families. Their waiter came around periodically asked them for their orders, if they liked everything, if they needed anything else. They each tried some cuisine originating from Sunagakura. He liked it all, but she thought her entre was a little too spicy. When the waiter came back he asked them if they wanted dessert. Itachi immediately ordered for the both of them, a chocolate brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and hot fudge. He knew that it was her favorite dessert and wanted to treat her. They never indulge in anything because they are shinobe, but tonight was different tonight they were just a man and woman on a date.

I'm surprised you remember, I love brownies and ice cream. But we never get to have any cause good shinobe….

Can't indulge "he interrupted".

Haha yes.

Thank you for dinner tonight Itachi it was wonderful. It's only eight are we still going to see a movie?

Yes I thought we might see that new comedy that just came out. It's supposed to be very funny. Unless you would like to see something else.

No that would be great we hardly ever have anything good to laugh at a funny movie would be great.

Well then I'll get the check and we can get going.

The waiter brought out the check and handed it to Itachi. Mizuki got a glimpse of it and noticed it was over a hundred dollars. She knew he would have enough money, they both would have they make enough from all their missions. Clan pride is so high right now they are always on missions and never take any time for themselves. Tonight was different and she could feel the difference between them. She felt like they were a normal couple, and she enjoyed it, it was something she could get used to. He had paid the check quickly and they got up together leaving a hefty tip on the table. They left hand in hand, much to Mizuki's surprise, and walked briskly to the theater. The movie started in 15 minutes so he bought the tickets and they went strait to theater room and sat in the first available seats. The theater was packed and the credits were already rolling. Itachi was stiff at first like he didn't know how to get comfortable sitting so close to her. He had his arm up on the armrest and she lifted her arm next to his and took his hand in hers. He seemed shocked at first but quickly relaxed and held her hand back.

The movie was only an hour and 20 minutes long so she knew they would have enough time to get her back home. About half way through the movie Itachi began to look around a little. Everyone was laughing and he noticed there were a lot of couples in the room. He quickly noticed all the guys had their arms around their dates. Maybe this was something he should try but he had no idea how to do something like that. After some thought all he could decide was that he should just do it and see how she reacts. He let go of her hand and she quickly looked up at him, and as she was watching him he reached his arm around her and placed his hand softly on her shoulder. He shocked her once again but she quickly adjusted and nestled closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. The rest of the movie was great for both of them even though either of them hardly even paid attention to it.

Once the movie was over they walked out laughing together still holding hands. The night had been like a dream only better, but now it was over and they were in a rush to get her home on time. This was there first date and no time to worry or disappoint her parents. They laughed and held her hands all the way to her door.

Thank you again Itachi for everything. I had a great time. "She said this blushing twirling her hair around her finger in her typical shy manner, trying all the while to not look directly at."

Me too, I mean I had a great time with you tonight. Um I hope we can do this again sometime.

I would really like that. "She could finally bring herself to look into his eyes. They were so captivating and it took all she had not to get lost in them and that moment."

She started to turn and open the door, but then she stopped. She turned on her heel, grabbed his arm, leaned forward and gave him a feather light kiss on his cheek. It turned both of their cheeks cherry red and she turned again said thank you and walked inside her house. Once she closed the door she called to her parents that she was home and went up stairs to go to bed. Itachi still stood outside with his hand on the spot she kissed him and tried to engrave every sense and emotion of that moment into his mind. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks as he finally turned and walked home.


	3. Anything for You

i don't own naruto or any characters there in. i only own my orig characters. please review me and leave advise and suggestions for me on how to better the story. thanks again from a newly budding auther.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Anything for You

Mizuki and Itachi had each gotten a week off from missions. They had been working non stop and the Hokage had thought it necessary to force them to take time off. The Uchiha clan had not been very happy about this. After all they were raising and training the future leader of the clan. Nothing could be done about it though; the Hokage was the law of the ninja of the hidden leaf. Itachi's parents didn't stop him however from enjoying the time he had off. He had been planning a trip for Mizuki and himself to take together. He's been planning this all week working with her parents to let her come. He agreed with them that it was inappropriate for them to go alone so he made arrangements for their little brothers to join them. He wanted to take them all to a new water park/ hot springs that just opened a few miles outside of the village. He promised Mai that he had booked two rooms; one for all the boys and one for Mizuki by her self. He would take care of both Sasuke and Kenji while they were in the room; put them to bed at a good time, make sure they eat well, and most importantly make sure they don't hurt themselves in an excited ruckus.

Mizuki had not been told about his plans yet. He wanted to wait till it was set in stone and her parents had already said it was ok. Which eventually they did after they first checked out all the arrangements that Itachi made to confirm what he said was true. Two rooms were reserved, one for two boys and an adult male, and a room for a single adult female. The hotel had a full list of the activities he had made plans for; Friday Mizuki could go to the spa and they would all meet up at the hot springs and have dinner afterward, Saturday they would take the boys to the water park all day and have dinner in Mizuki's room together before going to bed, Sunday they would have to pack up and get ready to leave but on their way out of town they would check out some of the other local sites and maybe do some shopping. Everything was set and now he could tell Mizuki about and he couldn't waste any time it was already Wednesday.

Friday quickly came and Kenji and Mizuki were ready to leave early in the morning before the sun had even come up. Itachi was there and carried all of their belongings to the village gate where he had a ride to the hotel waiting for them. It only took an hour to get there and they checked in. The rooms where large and elegant, and once she was settled in Mizuki went on to enjoy her spa day while Itachi took care of the boys. Saturday was great fun for all of them at the water park. They swim in the wave pool together playing pranks on each other like coming up and dunking the other's head into the water. They would throw the boys around in the water. They took the boys down some of the water slides that they were big enough to go down. The enjoyed some time picking on Mizuki like Itachi did, by pulling her hair and then laughing about. However she got back at them. She bought the boys come ice cream, but as they were eating it she snuck up behind them grabbed their heads and face planting them into their ice cream. After spending the entire day there it was time to go back to the hotel, and after dinner each night they would put the boys to bed together and then they enjoy some time together by them selves. In a short amount of time they had become very close in a more intimate personal relationship. They would hold each other, chat about their plans for the future, and together they had gotten more used to kissing aspect of their relationship.

Unfortunately Sunday soon came and they had to pack up and check out of the hotel. Mizuki called her parents to tell them they would be back in time for dinner and that Kenji was fine and had a great time at the water park. Itachi and she walked around hand in hand while the boys ran in the streets running into shops to play with toys and ask for money when there was one they especially liked. They tried to enjoy what time they had left but they knew all to well that this was the last time they had to spend together like this. The next day Itachi would be her captain again and they would be on dangerous missions and not able to show their affections for each other anymore. Still they both felt that as long as they were together that was all that matter to them.

Monday did come all too quickly and Itachi had already been called early in the morning to meet with his father and the other clan leaders.

Itachi it's time now. You are an ANBU captain and answer directly to the Hokage. You are trusted in many secrets affairs of Konoha and it's time you use that to help your clan.

How would you have me use that information, father? "He said with a scowl."

You will tell us what they are planning daily, and of anything they have to say in secret about the clan. For too long they have mistrusted us for no reason and now segregated us from the rest of the village. And they pretend to trust us by giving us some façade of trust with this military police nonsense. We all know that it is all just a way for the elders to keep an eye on our actions.

Ok father but you still haven't told me what we are going to use such information for. What are we supposed to do?

We are going to use what you discover to plan our attack and take the village hidden in the leaves as our own.

Itachi sat there quite for a moment shocked by what he had just heard. They wanted to plan a rebellion and they wanted him to gather all the necessary info to make it successful. How was he supposed to do that? He had sworn loyalty to the village when he started training to be a ninja, but he was also sworn to the clan he was born to and would soon become leader of. Everything in and about himself was conflicted now. Which side was he supposed to choose to take and how was he supposed to choose it?

He sat in on the meetings he was supposed to and gathered the info like he was told. He reported it daily to his father and assumed that he later went and told the elders so they could formulate their plan of attack. But he was still so conflicted and there was no one he could talk to about. Everything he knew was supposed to be secrets, and with no one to turn to he quickly started to become distant from everyone. This began to concern Mizuki; she could tell something was wrong with the man she loved. He was no longer soft gentle caring man that she knew. He was disconnected and solemn; there was no light left in his eyes and no passion in his face anymore.

Itachi you've been so busy lately I know we haven't had a lot of time to spend together, but I've really missed you.

Oh I'm sorry I just have a lot on my plate right now. The village wants so much from and the clan wants even more.

I know it must be hard. You've always had a hard time balancing all of it, but your just one man Itachi. Please just take it easy on yourself.

I will Mizuki was there something else you wanted to tell me.

You know me so well don't you. "She was trying like always not to look right into his eyes, because she was so easy for him to read. But he caught her anyways."

I'm not sure I know what you mean. Of course I know you well we've known each other for 13 years.

I mean that there is something else I wanted to tell you but I'm not sure exactly how too. "Now she had started twirling her hair around her finger and she could feel her cheeks were beat red."

Just spit it out I suppose. What could it possibly be that you wouldn't just be able to tell me?

Um….. well Itachi I wanted to tell you how I feel……I guess. "She stopped twirling her hair, took in a big deep breath, released it, and prepared herself."

How you feel?

"Mizuki tucked her head down until her chin was touching her chest. Her cheeks were glowing red and she could feel the heat all over her face. But she was sure she was going to do this now. It was her only chance or she would back out again and possible loose the chance forever." Itachi I have I tell you, but I'm so nervous.

Tell me what Mizu just say it already. You're starting to worry me.

Tha…..that I…..I LOVE YOU, ITACHI! "There she said it, it was out in the open now and there was nothing more that could be done. If he hadn't forced it out of her she probably would have choked again. Damn him she thought for nicknaming her Mizu. She liked it so much when he called her by that name that he could get what ever he wanted from her by just caller her Mizu. It was so cute to her to hear him call her by a pet name."

Oh…..um that's what you wanted to tell me Mizu.

Yes…..tha…..that's all. "She felt like she was being rejected. Had she misjudged his feelings for her so grossly? She could feel the wet hot tears about to pour from her eyes and she didn't want him to see her so weak. Turning quickly on her heel she had intended to run away from where he stood as fast as her legs would carry her. As she ran forward though there was a stiff hold on her arm keeping her in place, and warm hands felt their way around her moist face to make to look into the face that had just rejected her. Or was she wrong? He stood there with the biggest smile on his face that she was seen, well ever."

Mizu please don't cry and please don't run away before I get the chance to answer you properly. After all that's what you want right? Why else would you tell me something like that and not want to hear what I have to say?

I just thought you had answered and you were rejecting me. "He pulled her close into his arms and she dropped her guard and buried her still wet face into his shirt."

Not at all Mizu. This is why a good shinobi should never jump to conclusions.

So now you're calling me a poor shinobi……

No, not at all again. I'm trying to tell you that I feel the same way, but you won't give me the chance. Well actually I guess you just did.

Huh?

Mizu, I love you too, very much in fact and I myself was way to afraid to ever tell you. You are definitely a better shinobi then I am. You are truly fearless.

You really feel that way. I felt like such a coward. I can face dangerous missions all the time with you but I was most afraid of telling you that I loved you.

You are so many things to me Mizu, but a coward is not one of them. I love you so much and if you hadn't told me I probably would have kept it locked away in the depths of my heart for no one to ever find. But you have a hold over me Mizuki and I can't deny you anything. "They gazed into each other's eyes and as her hair fell into her face his hand was readily there to replace it behind her ear like he always had. This time thought his hands stopped on her face as he held her in place until his sweet soft lips came crashing down on hers."

They stood there holding each other for what seemed like a life time enjoying each other warmth and caress. They had finally confessed their true feelings and all seemed right with the world. However they still could not help but feel a little apprehensive. A huge milestone had just been leaped by the two of them but there was still an air of distance between them. Itachi was still keeping a safe distance from her and still keeping his face and expression and emotions closely under wraps. It was true what he had told her; he did love this woman with all his heart, but it still didn't take away the pain he felt over the choice he was about to be forced to make. He was unsure when the time came to carry out what would be his last mission for the hidden leaf could he carry it out to the letter. There were only two people in the entire world he knew he would never be able to cause any harm; his little brother Sasuke and the love of his life the only woman he knew he would ever love Mizuki. The time was almost upon them and Mizu had no idea how much her life was about to change. While Itachi's mind had been made up he still contemplated whether he was truly making the right choice.


	4. Bloody Sunday

i don't own naruto or any of the naruto characters i only own my orig characters. so please i ask all of the readers thus far please leave me a review. with any suggestions and advise on how to better my story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Bloody Sunday

Apprehensively Itachi walked into what would probably be his last meeting with the Hokage and the elders. The night before Mizuki had just confessed her love for him and he told her he felt the same way, but today made him feel like to biggest liar in existence. Walking through empty early morning streets of Konoha didn't help him feel any better. He had been thinking for so long about how he could change these circumstances, but there was nothing. One way or the other this would only be ended in bloodshed, and he had to choose on who's side it would occur. He knew that the clan was wrong for what they wanted and the right choice was to help the village first and foremost eradicate its enemies. How could he though? Konoha's enemies were his only family, friends, and lover. Solemnly he continued his final journey into the office of the Hokage bracing for the order that was about to be handed down to him. They would sacrifice one man's life and an entire clan for the sovereignty of their home. With sweaty palms and a sigh he opened the door to his fate.

Lord Hokage I'm here as you requested.

Good Itachi I'm sure this can't be easy for you, but you swore an allegiance to this village I hope that you already know what you must do. And that is why you have not run from this room and this day.

I do understand and my allegiance stands clear and firm. I have but one request I would like to make.

Go on.

There are but two people I could never bring myself to harm.

Would you have one of us do it for you.

No that's just it I won't let any harm come to them ever. If I am to do this for you and keep this secret for the rest of my life and live and die in shame and dishonor; then you will take Sasuke and care for him.

And what of the second person?

Mizuki is a strong shinobi with years of survival experience she can make it on her own. However you will not pursue her, you are to let her live out her life however she sees fit as long as I get her out of Konoha. And Sasuke you will look after and keep safe and tell him nothing of the truth to all of this. And if you break any of these stipulations I have made I will tell rival villages all the secrets I have been entrusted with and facilitate the down fall of this village. Do you understand what it is I'm telling you?

Yes we do and I suppose we have no choice but to accept your demands. Isn't that true?

Not unless you want to find someone else to do as you ask. And I doubt you will find anyone strong enough much less willing.

Then yes we understand and we will keep to that promise. Sasuke will know nothing of truth behind the massacre, and we will leave Mizuki to her own fate as long as she never steps foot in this village again outside of tonight.

Very well then, it will be done.

Itachi left the room holding the murderous Hokage and village elders, but he had done all he could. He had saved his little brother and the woman he loved. This would be the only hope he could have to be able to live with himself beyond this night. Now he just needed to plan how to get Mizuki and her little brother out of the village in time. All the while he had to keep his two exceptions to the massacre a secret from that monster of a man. Madara Uchiha the man who had approached him some months earlier to comment on his skills, and had taken on his tutelage since they met. He had informed Itachi of the clan's darkest secrets and the only way for him to obtain the infinitely powerful Mangekyo Sharingan. He hadn't wanted to take his best friends life but once the elders handed down the order to massacre the clan he had no choice. Shisui would have to die anyways so why not use his death for something constructive. The less he had to rely on Madara the better. However Madara was maniacal and would require constant observation. So he had already planned his life in exile as an outlaw and criminal with joining Madara's organization Akatsuki.

Now all that was left was to get Mizuki out safely. He had no logical way of going about this task. All he could think to do was yell at her and tell her he hated her and maybe she would leave out of regret and sorrow. He knew she was stubborn though and would never believe him. He had never been able to lie to her about anything; she was always able to tell when he was trying to lie and was even better at forcing the truth out of him. This was the hardest thing he would have to do. He had to get her out of the village to save her life but no matter what he thought of it all meant that in the end she would despise him. Maybe that was the key; to make her hate him so much that she would leave and never look back. He knew then he would have to break her heart and he would have to lock his away forever so that she would actually believe his lie. He walked slowly through the streets not wanting these last few minutes to end. He felt like letting the pain and sadness overwhelm him but it was too late for that now. His mind had been made up, there were no other options he had exhausted them all, and now all that was left was to lock himself away and become a nightmare. Rounding the corner he could see Mizu waited at the clan gate entrance for his arrival.

Itachi there you are I've been waiting for you. Sasuke is out training he was looking for you. I told him I would send you his way when I saw you.

I can't right now Mizuki. I have something I have to do.

What's that? Is it something I can help with?

Yes, you could leave me alone.

What? What are you talking about Ita is this some kind of joke. Haha it's not funny though.

It's not a joke. I don't want to see you anymore, and don't call me that ridiculous name anymore. I'm requesting tomorrow to have you moved off my team in ANBU. Do you understand?

Itachi what's got into you? Why would you say something like that to me? I, I thought you loved me?

Well that was a lie. I'm not the person you ever thought I was. A good shinobi would have seen that. I was just testing myself and my powers. I was flawless. "Laughter erupted from deep in his throat."

Your really hurting me right now, what did I do wrong to make you change so drastically?

You don't get it do you fool. I haven't changed; everything you knew about me was a lie. This is who I am; now get out of my way. You should consider running away with someone that really loves you and gather yourself together. You don't want to be a burden to your next team. You might get them killed.

He walked away as he heard her erupt into a torrent of tears and sobbing. That was the hardest thing for him. He instinctively wanted to reach out and hold her and kiss away for tears and sorrow, but this is what he had to do to save her. As hard as it was to say those things to the only woman he would ever love it was still the right thing to do. Now she would leave, and hopefully be able to recover in time and find another person that would love her like he did. Luckily Madara had not been around to hear, and would have to clue that they would be sparring her. Itachi could tell him the he would take care of Mizuki and his family himself. That way Madara would have no idea they were really sparring three people. And once word reached Mizuki about the massacre she would know to never go back. She had never been welcomed into any of the clans or the elders secret meetings so she would believe the lie he had just instilled about him.

Night was quickly coming and Sasuke still hadn't come back from training. This was good he thought. If Sasuke wasn't there he wouldn't have to witness the blood bath. He watched with tears in his eyes as Mizuki left her parents house with Kenji in her arms. Her parents did ask where she was going only told them to be safe. She was so good at hiding her true feelings from people, but he could see it clear as day on her face. The pain he had caused her. She was leaving because of him and taking her brother because when she was sad he was the only other one that knew and could comfort her. She had done just as he planned and this was the only peace he would find in this evening. The moon began to rise and the Uchiha clan grew quite as the all turned off their lights and prepared for bed. Only another hour now and Madara would arrive and they would complete his mission and flee into the night.

It was a clear night outside. The stars shown brightly and the moon was enough light for them to see their targets clearly. They started at the gate and moved forward so no one would be able to get away. With his ANBU skills they could keep things quit enough. Not from the village but from the other Uchiha who were known to be light sleepers. Years of war conditioning had made them all hyper aware of their surroundings. And a few of them did nothing less then he had expected and put up a good fight. They were all easily defeated having been caught off guard. Once Itachi reached Mizuki's parents house he hesitated only for a moment hoping that some how he hadn't missed Mizuki come back into the village. He started in her parent's room, and they awoke right as he cut the air above their throats. Slicing their carotid had made them unable to speak and they bleed out in seconds. He moved on quietly to Kenji's room, holding his breath for only a second he opened the door. He let out his breath as the young boy was not in to room. Moving on again Mizuki's room was empty as well. He noticed though she left the necklace she wore on their first date. He remembered thinking it was pretty but paled in comparison to her. Picking it up he unhooked the clasp and placed it around his neck. He would always remember her and this would be his little memento of the time they had together.

He left her house once he was cleared all the remaining rooms, and to his happiness he found no one in the house. Leaving the house he moved on to his own home. Inside he knew he would find his parents awake and alert. His father was no fool of a shinobi. There was something going on outside and as much as Madara and himself hid it there were still a few shinobi that would put up a fight. He knew from the beginning that his parents would be some of those people. He could only take comfort in the fact that Sasuke had still not come back home. Luck had been on side so far; he prayed that it stay a while longer and keep his little brother away long enough for him to end this and get out of the village. Creeping into his own house he found that all the lights were out and the power had been cut. His father was hoping to get the upper hand on the intruder. However once his father attacked he hadn't planned on the intruder being his own son. Luck and surprise were still one his side with this fact throwing of Fugaku's concentration and determination. The shock in his eyes said it all.

What are you doing Itachi, what is going on out there.

They are dying father; the glory of our clan is at an end. Now the last measure to put us all to rest.

Are you responsible for this? You were supposed to help your clan above all else not the village.

I have made my bed father, mother.

That was his last word as he stuck his mother first. It was too easy to make his way around his father to end her life quickly and without a fight. This he knew would enrage his father and make him attack out of anger. Such an attack would be easy to counter, and as he did Itachi side stepped around Fugaku and killed him. Fugaku feel to his knees with Itachi's blade still protruding through his chest. Itachi withdrew the blade as Fugaku held the gaping wound that was now profusely spewing blood. As his father fell forward on the floor Itachi could here footsteps coming toward the room he was standing in. He quickly looked up and readied his katana again, and to his surprise at that moment his brother Sasuke came walking into the house. Luck had just failed him; he hadn't wanted his brother to see this and to see him like this. It was too late now he had to quickly come up with a plan to explain this, and the only thing that came to mind was to treat Sasuke the same as he had treated Mizuki. He would lie to his brother to make Sasuke hate him. This way little Sasuke would still stay safe in the village and work towards becoming stronger then Itachi one day.

Brother what happened here? What did you do to mother and father?

This clan; our clan had become overrun Sasuke with greed and selfishness. I am merely cleaning up the trash little brother. "Itachi began walking toward Sasuke with his readied bloodied blade in hand."

Brother your scaring me what are you gonna do to me? "Before Sasuke waited to see he ran for the door and out into the streets. There he saw even more on the carnage his brother had rout. He tried to run but noticed Itachi was already in front of him blocking his path." Brother please…

Your not worth it to kill little Sasuke. I'll leave you to live out your retched life. Run and cling to life Sasuke, and hate me. And once you have the same eyes as I do come in front of me. "With that he used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and tormented him with all the visions of Itachi killing everyone in the clan. Once it was over Sasuke collapsed on the ground in sobs of tears and whimpers."

Their job was complete in Konoha now. Madara and Itachi turned their backs on the massacre, but just for a second Itachi looked back at his little brother struggling in the street and let a single tear fall down him face. When Madara wasn't paying attention he wiped away the tear, and they leap into the air a fled the village without ever being noticed. They had not once disturbed the peace of the village and everyone still lay asleep in there beds. Their deeds and the scene at the Uchiha compound would soon enough be discovered, but for now they just listened to the silence. No doubt now that Sasuke had seen him and what he did he had effectively provided the village with a scapegoat. The elders could cover this up completely and no one would ever think twice about it. By the time morning came Itachi had already arrived at the place he was supposed to meet with Akatsuki. Usually to become a member you would have to perform some kind of test first, but they took the assignation of his clan as his test. He was quickly given the Akatsuki uniform, a black robe with red clouds on it, a ring to be worn in his right ring finger, and they made him scrap a line trough the leaf village symbol on his head protector thus eliminating his affiliation with his former village. Later on he was paired with Kisame Hoshigaki and began to live out his life as an out law and criminal.


	5. Let It Go

Chapter 4: Let It Go

It was already late once Kenji and herself found there way to the nearest neighboring town. She had plenty of money so they quickly found an open late café and had a small meal. Mizuki didn't talk to entire time; she was too distracted and upset about what had happened earlier that day. She thought to herself what could possibly make Itachi act so callous and cold towards her. They had spent their entire lives together and that was not the Itachi she ever knew. Certainly this was not the person he always was. He couldn't have decided that when they were kids. Things of that nature just were not a typical topic for children to consider. He was not the boy she remembered, and ever if what he said was true there still was something ominous she just couldn't shake.

They finished their meal in the same silence it had started in and Mizuki took Kenji's hand and led them to a near by Inn. It was not uncommon for siblings to share beds at Inn's so they got a single to conserve their money. It was unknown to her why but she had this feeling that they would be away for their home for a long while. After being given their room keys they went up three flights of stairs, exited the hall and went left to the end of the adjacent hall to their room. It was dark inside until they found the light switch, and the air wasn't on so the room was a little stuffy. However they settled in and Mizuki helped her brother get ready for bed. Once they both brushed their teeth and were changed they nestled into what would be darkest coldest summer night of their lives. They had no idea what they would be waking up too.

Morning came the sun shining through the windows, and birds were singing outside. It seemed it would be a pleasant day, and one that Mizuki desperately needed. She dressed them both in a rush so they could make it to the market for something to eat before it got too crowded. Once they were downstairs and in the streets now she realized to her dismay that they had gone to the same town Itachi had taken them to for vacation. Almost immediately this made tears come to her eyes, but she didn't want Kenji to worry or suffer because of her. So she sucked back the hot tears and dead breath in her lungs, and recomposed herself. Kenji tugged at her hand and she gave him a reassuring smile as they walked into a small restaurant and ordered him something to eat. While they ate they could hear nervous chatter all around town. People were screaming and gasps of shock could be heard from all corners of town.

Excuse me can you tell me what is everyone in such a fuss over today. "She asked their server."

You haven't heard my dear. Last night there was a massacre in Konoha. Someone killed the entire Uchiha clan save for one lone boy found wandering the streets late last night. He was found in the early morning with a tear and blood stained face and he isn't speaking to anyone. I guess the nurses are trying to get information out of him but all he can say is "big brother, why". That's the gossip at least.

Oh my god, the whole clan…….

Sis what's a massacre?

Oh my I shouldn't have said anything like that in front of such a young boy. Please do forgive me. If you want to know more just read the paper. The story is on all the pages.

Thank you, here take this and I don't need change.

Thank you. "The waitress shouted after Mizuki as she took Kenji's had and ran to get the nearest paper."

The woman at the restaurant hadn't been lying. It was on all the pages. The entire Uchiha clan had been killed in the night; most in their beds but some were found scattering the streets. No one had been found alive except for one boy. On the page where they talked about the only survivor they had his picture, and contact information if anyone knew anything about him. She was sure when she saw the picture who it was. Though the face was pained and tormented, and streaks of tears stained his face she was sure it was Sasuke. Realization hit Mizuki like a rock. The only person capable of doing such an act and the only person that would have spared Sasuke could only be one man. He had yelled at her and forced her to leave the village the night before he killed their entire clan and family. She wrung the paper in her hands and lost all composure. The tears this time could not be held back. They came pouring like a current as she lost all strength in her legs and fell to her knees. The people around her paid her no mind they were all to busy in their own lives to worry about what was happening in theirs. Kenji fell to his knees beside her, wrapping her in his arms, and cried beside her. Mizuki was nearly hysterical and soon the sorrow overcame her and she blacked out falling fully to the ground.

Once she came to she found herself back in their room at the Inn. What had happened she thought? Recalling the events of the day leading up till now she began to cry again. Rage had set in now too and she glared at painting on the wall and watched as it burst into black flames. She could feel more tears moving down her cheek, but these were different. They were more viscous then the later and hotter. Wiping her eye the stain of red on her hand came into view.

So you are Uchiha as I thought. No wander you were so upset about the news. "A strange man came into view as Mizuki cleared her sight and looked up from were she lay. He must have been the one to carry her here."

Who the hell are you and what did you do to my eyes?

Calm down please I mean neither you nor you little brother any harm.

My little brother, Kenji where is he? If you hurt him I'll kill you.

I have no doubt that you could and would but Kenji is it? He's fine. If you'll just look out the window you'll see him playing in the park with my daughter. "At this Mizuki quickly got up and peered out the window while staying alert to this new man. There he was safe and happily playing just like the man had said with a little girl."

So tell me now who the hell are you?

My name in Kanda and my daughter is Yukari. And to answer your earlier question I haven't done anything to your eyes.

Then what happened to that painting? I was just looking at it and I was so angry this word I didn't even know came into my mind and then it burst into black fire. And on top of that how did you know I was Uchiha?

Well first no one was as upset about the massacre as you were. That was a dead give away. And as for the painting I've only heard rumors about the Uchiha eye techniques but I would be willing to guess that was the Mangekyo Sharingan. An evolved for of the normal Uchiha Sharingan. How you got that, well if you are not aware then I have no guess for you.

Mangekyo? How do you know so much about our clan and yet your not Uchiha?

I have always wanted a Kekkei Genkai, but the very meaning and nature of such is unreachable for normal humans. I'm sure you know you have to be born into certain clans to have access to certain techniques. However this hasn't stopped my fascination or love of such things so I have traveled the world to learn as much as I can about many different clans and their Kekkei Genkai. All I have heard is that a great price must be paid in order to obtain such power.

A great price huh? Like maybe a life of someone you love?

Perhaps that would be a reasonable assumption.

So what do we do now Kanda? You won't tell anyone about us will you? I fear that if anyone finds that we are Uchiha the clan killer might come after us to fully finish the job. I don't worry so much for myself, but I can't let anything happen to Kenji he's all I have left in this world.

Fear not my friend I won't tell your secret. However you should consider getting out of town soon. Someone is bound to notice you and shinobi regularly pass through when they leave for missions. I own a small farm on the outskirts of fire country and we have a guest house. You and Kenji are welcome to stay there. Plus we could really use the help with harvest and planting this year.

Of course I wouldn't expect to stay for free. Thank you very much we will make are selves as useful to your family as possible.

It's settled then. Why don't you pack your belongings and I'll go get the kids ready. We'll head out at day break. The kids should rest until then.

Mizuki began to pack their things when Kenji came in with Yukari. He was so tired from playing all day that the two of them quickly passed out on the bed together. After she was done packing Kanda and she each passed out in a chair across the room from each other. The sun began to peak over the horizon and roosters began to crow in the distance. Kanda and Mizuki were already awake getting there stuff packed into a wagon outside. They were waiting to wake up the kids until they were ready to leave. It would be a long ride to where Kanda's farm was and the kids needed as much sleep as possible. They would have to begin working the following day after they arrive so there was no time to waste. It was as good a deal as they were going to get though. They would put in the work at the farm to earn their keep and in return they had a place to live and Kanda would keep their secret that other Uchiha's had survived the massacre.

Ok so this is the first authors' note I've done. I just wanted to say thank you to the people that have been reading my story thus far. I hope you like. Sorry it took me so long to get this chap up. These next few chapters are gonna be kinda hard to write it's the only part I knew had to come but didn't have planned out well enough. I'm kinda just letting it come to me. So please bare with me. Also I would really like if I could get some more reviews from people. I really want to hear what people like and don't like and maybe some areas I can improve on. This is after all my first fanfic and I really want to write more. I'm having great fun with and I already have so many other ideas. So please please please review. Thanks


End file.
